


In the Sanctity of a Shower

by Ourea



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Drugged Sex, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Touching, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shower Sex, They're both victims in this one., Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26996653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ourea/pseuds/Ourea
Summary: “Please, please Master- don’t!” She begged brokenly, spluttering on water and hearing him growl behind her, before his grip tightened and he pulled her around to press her up against the tiled wall.
Relationships: The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who), Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 42





	In the Sanctity of a Shower

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to write a piece of filth based off Day 10 of Noncontober - Drugging/Drunk Sex.  
> Heed the tags and do not read if you feel this might negatively affect you in any way.

The Doctor’s head slammed hard against the wall of the shower cubicle. Her bottom lip split on impact as her teeth dug into it, blood dribbled down her chin and onto the tiles, following the stream of water pouring down from the shower head above.

Her vision blurred and darkened around the edges as the force of the blow and the blinding pain that followed threatened to render her unconscious. Her legs were uncooperative and her wrists were twisted behind her back in a bruising grip by her attacker, leaving her completely helpless, pinned and unable to escape.

Naked, in pain, and totally vulnerable to the inevitable, she begged.

“Please- please don’t do this! This isn’t you! Fight it, please, just _fi-" ,_ a second slam of her head against the tiles cut her off abruptly, and she fell into darkness...

The darkness however, was short lived as a rough hand wound tightly into her hair and dragged her head backwards under the stream of hot water, choking her and rousing her at the same time.

She struggled in her attacker’s grip but his hands held her wrists and hair too tightly for her to escape.

“Please, _please_ Master- _don’t!_ ” She begged brokenly, spluttering on water and hearing him growl behind her, before his grip tightened and he pulled her around to press her up against the tiled wall.

The Master’s body was boiling hot, almost feverish behind hers, the solid length of him pressing her tight to the slippery tiles. She could feel his hard cock firm against her buttocks and whimpered softly in fear as she realised there would be no escaping from what was about to happen.

~~~

He had been drugged- with what, the Doctor wasn’t sure- she had only just had enough time to isolate him on the TARDIS before it had taken him over. Thinking he was safely locked away in one of the TARDIS’ many bedrooms, the Doctor had taken the chance to go for a hot shower to rid herself of the remnants of the day's adventures. But unfortunately, as deeply drugged as he was, a few locked doors were no match for his determination to get to her.

~~~

The Master’s breath puffed against the back of the Doctor’s neck and she trembled beneath him. He let go of her hands for a moment, only to drag them up above her head and grip her wrists tightly in place. His other hand stroked firmly down her side to her hip, before dipping down between her legs to cover her cunt. She gasped as his fingers slid between her folds, stroking along her clit before pressing up against her entrance.

“Please, Master,” the Doctor begged weakly, fear sliding like ice down her spine as his fingers teased at her tight opening, his hips starting to thrust slowly against her backside.

His teeth latched onto her shoulder blade and a low growl rumbled from the base of the Master’s throat. 

Hissing in pain, the Doctor tried to squirm away only to feel him biting her harder- not quite breaking the skin but close to it.

Reaching out tentatively with her mind, her head still aching from hitting the wall, the Doctor tried desperately to connect with him, knowing he was still there, _somewhere_ , in his tormented mind. His surface level thoughts were a swirl of emotion and instinct, so intense and so disjointed that the Doctor retreated quickly back into her own mind, the force of his arousal and rage scolding her like flames.

Desperate to escape, but knowing that it was not going to happen, the Doctor tried to force herself to calm, closing her eyes and focusing on the noise of the shower, and not what the Master was doing to her.

Two large fingers started to press slowly inside of her, stretching her with a sharp sting. Choking on a gasp, the Doctor’s thighs tightened involuntarily around the Master’s hand as he started to slowly thrust his fingers in and out of her.

His mouth sucked at her shoulder before moving to the side of her neck, biting and raising a deep bruise to the surface of her skin.

She had yet to experiment with her current body so his fingers felt overwhelmingly huge and foreign inside of her. New sensations of pain and pleasure swirled and swelled up in her belly, spread across her chest and prickled along her nerves as her body tried to understand what was happening.

The Master rubbed and stretched her inner walls, stealing her breath as he found her most sensitive spots and focused on them until she started to tremble. His palm rubbed firm circles against her clit with every thrust of his digits, and his hard cock slid up against the small of her back as his hips rocked against her.

Panting into her neck, the Master dipped his hips a little and his thick cock dragged against the back of the Doctor’s wet thighs, pressing in between to rub up against her cunt and the backs of his fingers, still deep inside of her.

The Doctor could not help but moan quietly at the sensation, pleasure building slowly with every stroke of his hand.

The Master shifted again and suddenly dragged his hand away from the Doctor’s cunt, moving behind to press down on her lower back, forcing her to bend forward a little more. His other hand still gripped her wrists tightly against the tiles so she could do nothing but obey him. 

She felt him moving his cock against her, his fingers brushing along her slit before being replaced by the blunt head of his cock. Her hearts dropped as he nudged against her entrance, wetting himself with her involuntary arousal.

Chest heaving and body trembling in his grasp, the Doctor closed her eyes and turned her head to press her mouth against her arm. She could feel him probing at her carefully, aligning himself before moving his hand up to grip hold of her hip.

The Doctor’s shriek as the Master forced his way fully inside of her with one smooth stroke was muffled against her wet skin. She refused to give him the satisfaction of hearing her crying out, knowing it was what was driving his arousal.

Giving her no time to adjust to his thick cock sheathed so deeply within her, the Master pulled out half way before thrusting back in hard, forcing a grunt of pain from the Doctor’s throat.

His hands gripped her hip and wrists bruisingly hard as he started a punishing pace, thighs smacking against the backs of the Doctor’s as he thrust inside of her, again and again.

Overwhelmed with a toxic mix of both pain and pleasure, the Doctor could barely breathe and stood on trembling tip toes as the Master fucked her.

Half a dozen thrusts later and the Master decided to change their position. The hand gripping her wrists suddenly released them, only to wrap around her throat instead and drag her upright so her back was tight against his front. The hand on her hip slid slowly down through her pubic hair and his fingers found her clit, swollen and engorged with arousal and sensitive to the touch. 

The Doctor’s hands scrabbled at his hips behind her, trying to anchor herself as he thrust into her relentlessly at a new angle, two fingers of one of his firm hands pinching and rubbing her clit in time with his strokes.

Gasping as the Master lightly choked her, the Doctor felt the pain from before vanishing leaving only deep, mind numbing pleasure in its wake. 

The Master’s mouth found her neck once more, biting and sucking at her skin as his hips smacked against hers, his hand between her legs relentless at manipulating her clit.

The Doctor squealed, legs shaking and body writhing as the Master quickly brought her to the point of no return.

A climax she was sure she should not want ripped through her, hitching her breath, straightening her legs and curling her toes. Eyes closing tight and mouth dropping open with a low, guttural moan, the Doctor squirmed in the Master’s arms as he started to thrust faster and more erratically as he chased his own orgasm. 

The Doctor’s arms hung loosely by her sides and her legs could barely support her as the Master fucked her hard through her orgasm and beyond, his hands holding her to him and manipulating her body over his cock like she was nothing but a sex toy to him.

He quickly pulled a second orgasm from her and as her knees began to give out, he dropped to the floor with her and forced her up onto her hands and knees under the shower spray, both of his hands gripping her hips tightly as he entered her once more.

Crying out carelessly now, the Doctor could only scrabble to grip the slippery floor with her nails as the Master fucked her across it with abandon.

When the Doctor’s third orgasm crept up on her suddenly, shuddering through her and clenching her cunt around his cock; the Master finally came with a howl, thrusting in as deeply as he could and holding himself there as he jerked and groaned.

Gasping, head down with tears streaming from her eyes, the Doctor’s arms gave out and she slumped to the floor as the Master finally pulled away from her.

There was a squeak as he turned the water off and then a sudden silence in which she could only hear the sounds of him breathing heavily and her own soft sobs.

After a long moment she heard the Master gasp hard, almost as if he was taking a breath of air for the first time in a long while and the sounds of him suddenly scrabbling to open the door to the shower.

His frantic movements and the thuds of his feet echoed in the small space as the Master bolted from the room. 

The Doctor lay on her side for a long while, shivering and staring at nothing, her mind empty as the shock of what had happened finally sunk in.

Eventually, she managed to drag herself to her feet and turn the shower back on, needing the hot water in the chill of the room.

Picking up a sponge with a shaking hand, the Doctor lathered soap into it before starting to clean herself once more. She trembled, feeling cold and numb even under the hot shower, her mind only able to focus on the throbbing between her legs and the sting across her split lip.

Right now, all she wanted was to be clean and go and curl up in her warm bed. 

She would deal with the Master _later._


End file.
